Lost and Found
by Torad
Summary: Little Naruto has lost his way and, following a butterfly, finds deadly danger. Who is the mysterious and beautiful stranger who saves him? Pretty much kinda fluffly, but not in a romantic way.


**Lost and Found**

* * *

He had never been so bored in his entire life! His parents were inside, talking to some other adults from the next cottage over. It was summer vacation and his family had gone up to their cottage for the two month break.

He usually played with his parents and dog, but Kyuubi had to stay home cause he got fixed and his parents were still chatting inside.

Outside, though, it was raining. It wasn't pouring yet but it was still raining pretty hard. Sighing, he walked back into the house to go colour or something, not wanting to get a cold from trying to find fun outside.

His cottage neighbours had gone back to their cottage after he had gone to sleep yesterday, and today his parents had promised to take him hiking. Their hiking route, his daddy had explained, was kinda close to a major highway, since they were going on a really long hike and having a picnic at their special spot.

It was the same spot they went to every year but every year his daddy would explain the trail and what to stay away from and all that.

They left in the morning, his parents carrying almost all the supplies while he carried the special white box with the cross on it. His daddy had said he would need it the most, and he was gonna ask what his daddy meant, but he had gotten distracted by a pretty blue butterfly.

So off they went, stepping over big tree roots and rocks and climbing over fallen trees along a relatively worn path. Everything was going wonderfully, until he had to pee. So, telling his mommy and daddy where he was going and promising ot be quick and come right back, he set off a little ways to find a good bush.

When he was done peeing he was gonna go back to his parents, honest he was, but something caught his eye. It was a pretty black and blue butterfly, and he had the sudden overwhelming urge to follow it. So he did.

Stumbling a little he kept up with the pretty butterfly, jumping over rocks along an unmarked path. Soon he started to see a road, the trees thinning out ahead of him.

Breaking out of the brush he stared out at the empty field before bringing his gaze to the empty, quiet road.

The butterfly flew past him toward the road and he gasped softly, darting after the butterfly, much faster now that he wasn't avoiding any obstacles.

He followed the butterfly all the way across the field, through thick grass up to his chest, panting lightly and fueled by pure curiostity.

The butterfly landed calmly on the empty road and he stopped, knowing never to cross the road without his parents. Hesitantly, he got closer to the road, looking intently both ways, lsitening for oncoming traffic. He didn't hear anything, but he still hesitated, he head whipping from left to right, making sure no cars were coming.

The butterfly apparently thought he was taking too long, and flew up from the ground and calmly across the road.

He gasped softly,forgetting to check for cars and darting across the road to catch up with the butterfly. About halfway across the second lane the butterfly stopped, the child stopping as well.

Lifting his tan palms to the sky, the butterfly landed in the cradle of the young boy's hands, a jovial, wondered grin appearing on the child's face.

That grin quickly disappeared, though, when the loud horn of an eighteen wheeler sounded, very close. The boy's head spun around, staring straight at the incoming truck, frozen with fear.

He stared wide-eyed, unable to move, his small heart pounding in his chest. He demanded his body to move, but it wouldn't listen. The horn blared in his ears, making them ring painfully.

Just before the truck hit him, however, he felt warm arms embrace him, and his eyes slip closed. When he opened his eyes again to the sound of the blaring horn passing, he found himself in the warm arms of a stranger.

Soft white fabric covered the person's (man's, because the stranger didn't have those bumps on his chest that daddy said all women have) chest, a calming warmth radiating from the stranger.

Staring up at the stranger, the small boy gasped.

The stranger was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen! Even beautifuller than his mommy! The stranger had soft-looking pale skin that nearly glowed, thick black hair whisping about their pale face and the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

Their eyes looked just like the sky at night when it was pitch black, their eyes shining gently down at him. Soft, full, pale pink lips smiled gently down at him, their eyes squinting softly with the smile.

"Are you alright, little one?"

He blunk, the strangers soft voice warm, deep, comforting and melodious.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for umm...saving me and all."

The stranger smiled again, softly and warmly, reminding him of how his mommy smiled sometimes. He blunk.

"You're real pretty."

The stranger blunk, looking momentarily stunned before smiling that same, comforting smile from before.

"Thank you little one. My name's Sasuke, what's yours?"

He blunk again at that before grinning at the kind stranger, showing off his missing canine and incisor.

"My name's Naruto! It's nice to meet ya Sasu!"

At that the stranger-Sasuke-laughed lightly, and the blonde boy found he liked the sound very much.

"You have a pretty laugh, to."

Sasuke smiled at this, gently ruffling the boy-Naruto-'s hair fondly.

"Thank you, Naruto. Now, where are your mommy and daddy?"

At this Naruto teared up slightly.

"I dunno. I had to go to the bathroom and when I was done I saw a pretty butterfly so I chased it out here and it landed on the road and I wasn't paying attention and it started to fly away so I want after it and the truck came and mommy and daddy are gonna be so mad at me for crossing the street and wandering away!"

Naruto started to cry, fisted hands scrubbing at his clenched eyes and he sobbed helplessly. Sasuke brought the child into his embrace, cradling the blonde against his chest.

"It's okay little Naruto, I'll help you find your parents. Everything is going to be okay"

At the softly cooed words the blonde looked up at the raven, sniffling and still scrubbing at his eyes lightly and occasionally, but no longer crying.

"Will you really?"

The raven smiled again, this time his dark eyes closing in happy upside down u's, before nodding and, opening his dark eyes again, electric blue met deep onyx.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

The man laughed lightly before nodding, their pinkies twining together.

"Pinky promise."

At the sealed promise the blonde boy grinned broadly, lighting up his entire face.

The raven smiled at the site before standing up, holding out a slender, pale hand for the child to grab.

"Alright then, no more tears."

The blonde grabbed his hand and directed his sunny grin up at the raven haired man.

"No more tears! Now let's go find my mommy and daddy!"

At that the raven nodded and almost took a step forward when the blonde spoke.

"Neh Sasuke, why are you wearing a dress?"

The raven blunk.

"I'm not wearing a dress, little one, it's called a yukata. It's worn by japanese men."

At the explanation the boy 'ohed' and they set off to look for Naruto's parents(making absolutley sure there were no cars this time).

As they made their way through the forest Naruto absently looked down, noticing that Sasuke wasn't wearing shoes, and was walking in bare feet.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes? Don't your feet hurt?"

Sasuke laughed his now familiar light, airy laugh before looking down at the child, warm smile on his face.

"I AM waering shoes."

"Really?"

"Yep. INVISIBLE shoes,"

"Can I have a pair!"

The man laughed again.

"I think visible shoes are best for you."

Suddenly the frantic calling of Naruto's parents reached their ears from up ahead. The boy called back to them, wanting them to meet his new friend.

He didn't notice when the man let go of his hand.

His parent's came bursting through the bushes, frantically gathering their beloved son into their arms. They scolded him gently, still coddling him when the boy remembered how he wanted his parents to meet his new friend.

"I made a new friend! I want you to meet him-he's really nice and his name's Sasuke and he saved me from getting hit by a REALLY BIG TRUCK and-"

"YOU ALMOST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK!"

"Ya! But my new friend saved me and brought me back to you!"

The boys parents looked around, trying to find the heroic stranger that saved their son's life and brought him back to them.

"Where IS your new friend Sasuke anyways?"

"He's right behind me-"

The boy looked around, finding his new friend to be gone.

They went home after that, young Naruto's savior never found, their hike never finished. At least that year.

* * *

A\N: Ok, another NEW story. Yes, I know I should be working on the sequel and prequel(requested by reader/reviewer) and the next chapter of I.N.S.A.I.T.Y, but I just HAD to write it! Excuses I know, but I really and truely am greatful to all who read or even CONSIDER reading my stories! In fact, imma go on a reading gore and horror fest RIGHT NOW so I can finish the next chapter of I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or transport trucks!


End file.
